You Gave Me Wings
by CimFan
Summary: One-shot. Percabeth in Tartarus. I'm back into writing after I've taken a long break. It'd be nice if you can R&R. Oh, and by the way, 100 days left to House of Hades!


**So I am back again into the world of writing. Sorry for not updating none of my stories in the past few months. I had a stressful year and even though it's summer now I still have **_**tons**_** of things to do.**

**This one-shot is inspired by Cimorelli's original song, "Wings". I've wanted to write a Percabeth-in-Tartarus one-shot for a long time, (I was actually planning on basing it on Boys Like Girls' "Be Your Everything" but I got Stuck In The Middle – any Boys Like Girls fans get it? No? No?...) but I never actually had the time to do it. **

**Hope you enjoy it!**

Disclaimer: Cimorelli own the song. Rick Troll Riordan owns the characters. I own the plot.

* * *

They were almost there. Annabeth could feel it in every molecule of her body. She could hear the terrible silence that came rushing through the gates like a flood. It was as if nobody was out there, waiting for them. But she knew it couldn't be true. The rest must be there, fighting their way to the doors, the way Percy and she had for so long. Otherwise the world is going to end.

She could see the bright red light that made the gates look like somebody painted them with blood. And maybe it's true. Maybe it was painted with the blood of all the misfortunate demigods or monsters that got stuck in that terrible place and were not strong enough to navigate through this place.

She was sitting in a small cave, a few hundred feet away from the Doors of Death. The cave was small and had barely enough space for both Percy and Annabeth, but it was the best hiding place they've found. They have been in the cave for a few hours. They needed to get a rest before trying to reach the doors. They were fighting their way through Tartarus for the past . . . Annabeth didn't know. She lost track of time. And it was impossible to tell if it's a daytime or nighttime down there. They battled monsters they didn't see for years: Hydras, hellhounds and more others. Thankfully, they didn't get caught by Medusa and her sisters. That would have been a disaster.

Percy groaned in his sleep. It was Annabeth's turn to watch. When they got to the cave Percy volunteered to take the first watch. "You need this rest more than I do," he insisted. He was probably right, but Annabeth didn't want to say it out loud. Her ankle was still broken. They ran out of ambrosia and nectar long ago. They found Annabeth's backpack when they landed so Annabeth had her knife back, but it still wasn't much help in their correct condition.

Annabeth looked at him. His skin was pale; his face was sweaty like he just ran a marathon. The last time they took a shower was who knows when. They found a river and after checking the area for a few minutes, they got in and showered. They got out and went away as fast as they could, but it still made their mood slightly better. But now Percy was dirty again. And injured. His clothed were tattered. He held Riptide in his hand, ready to jump and fight in a second.

But even like that, he was as handsome as ever. Annabeth didn't remember at which age he started to look attractive. Not when she first met him- that she knew for sure. But she didn't care. Of course, it was a nice bonus, but what really mattered to her was his personality. His bravery, his loyalty, his sense of humor, his-

And then he opened his eyes and cut Annabeth's string of thoughts. His sea-green eyes were no longer life-full like they used to be. He had a broken look in them, and it tore Annabeth apart to know that she was the reason why it happened.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth whispered. They never again spoke in loud voices. It made too much noise and attracted too much monstrous attention.

Percy didn't answer. He reached his hands out and held onto her as he sat up. Annabeth looked at him questionably, but he still didn't answer. He simply wrapped his hands around her and pulled her closer to him in a hug. Annabeth played along, knowing that he needed her. He must have woken from a nightmare, and each time it happened, it was usually about losing her.

She had the same nightmares. She saw him dead in so many ways her brain automatically woke her when a nightmare of this kind happened.

"Percy," she said softly. She pulled away and looked him in the eyes. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yes," Percy chocked. "But it's over now. Don't worry about it. I'll be fine."

Annabeth sighed. She blinked back her tears. "Percy, I want to help. Please let me." And then she said it. She never said it aloud until now. She was only thinking it, repeating it over and over again in her head. "It's my fault you're here, anyway."

Percy's expression darkened. He took a deep breath and looked at her. Her grey eyes were almost black. She, too, was lifeless the way he was. But he knew they had to keep going. They can't give up. They were going to make it out and save the world again, and maybe after they get back home have a nice date and eat cheeseburgers and see his mom and eventually get married and have kids and live a long happy life. He _knew_ he had to have all those. And Percy also knew he wanted to have all those happy moments with her.

"It's not your fault," he said.

And then Annabeth started to cry. A brokenhearted cry. It reminded Percy of the time they were in the Sea of Monsters and he saved her from a painful death in the Sirens island. She cried on his shoulder in the air bubble he created. But now it was different. This time she cried because of him.

"Come here," he said and grabbed her, pulling her closer to him. She cried on his chest, and he didn't try to make himself dry. It would be just cruel, he felt. "Look, Wise Girl, don't blame yourself. It's not your fault."

"But it is," Annabeth cried. "If I hadn't cut that cobweb the second I saw it we wouldn't be here."

"I know," he said, "but even if you didn't cut it. I _chose_ to be here with you. I could have just let you go. But y'know, I couldn't bear the thought of letting you leave me. Not again. You gave me wings and taught me to fly, Annabeth, when I was out there on my own. It sounds sappy, but it's true. I kept thinking about you when I couldn't remember anyone else from my past when I was in the Wolf House and it kept me from giving up. I wouldn't dare let you out of my sight again, and I don't care if Coach Hedge is going to ground us. We're flying to our safe place now, and when we fly we fly together. As a team."

Annabeth looked up at him. Her eyes were red and fluffy from crying. But she looked like she was feeling a bit better. She took a deep breath. "I love you," she whispered. "I really do."

Percy smiled at her. He leaned in and kissed her, a soft touch of his lips to hers. "I love you, too, but isn't it obvious?"

She laughed a little laugh. "We're the best team ever. We're going to kick some serious booty."

"Yeah, Team Jackson for the win!"

"Why Team Jackson? Why not Team Chase?"

"'Cause none of us are going to be Chase in a few years. I told you, Annabeth, when we fly we fly together. Forever."

* * *

**Okay. I'm done here. Wow, it felt so good to be writing again. If you have any requests for one-shots or regulat stories you want me to put into words, I'm right here. I won't be home on July 11-13, and then again on July 23-28. And somewhen in August when we'll have our family vacation, but I promise- if I have extra time and ideas, I will write again.**

**CimFan is not going to disappear! (:**

**I also wanna thank you for all your amazing support! Really, it means a lot to me! It really does! I love each and everyone of you that takes their time and review to my stories. It can sometimes make my day.**

**Oh, and 100 days until House of Hades comes out! ~faints~**

**Bye, loves,**

**~ CimFan (Rachel).**


End file.
